Kenneth Shellblood Das dunkle Vermächtnis
by Kenneth Shellblood
Summary: In meiner FF geht es um den Jungen Kenneth Shellblood aus Birmingham, der erfährt, dass er ein Zauberer ist und auf die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei von Hogwarts kommt und dort die größten Abenteuer seines Lebens erlebt, jedoch mehr und mehr über die V
1. Prolog: Stromausfall

Prolog: Stromausfall

Es stand in allen Zeitungen und in jeder Nachrichtensendung im Fernsehen wurde es mindestens einmal erwähnt: Hale-Bopp, der Große Komet, zog seine Bahn an der Erde vorbei und würde am 22. März 1997 den ihr am nächsten liegenden Punkt erreichen. Dieses Himmelsschauspiel wollte der Junge, der mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geklettert war und sich auf eiskalt werdenden Zehenspitzen auf den Balkon schlich, auf keinen Fall verpassen. Er schob so leise es ging, die Tür zum Balkon der Dachwohnung auf und der eisige Drittmonatswind pfiff ihm durch das strubbelige Haar und über das zähneklappernde Gesicht und der kleine Junge musste feststellen, dass der übergezogene Wollpullover nicht annähernd ausreichte, ihn dort über den Straßen Birminghams auch nur halbwegs warm zu halten.

Doch nun wollte der Knabe auch nicht wieder zurück in sein Zimmer um sich noch etwas dicker anzukleiden, aus Angst den Kometen zu verpassen und doch noch erwischt zu werden von seinen Eltern. Während er seine Hände zurück in die Ärmel des Pullovers und seiner Pyjamajacke darunter zog, atmete er tief durch.

_Geschafft!_ Er hatte sein Vorhaben unbemerkt durchgeführt und nun musste er nur noch auf die Früchte seines Mutes, sich dem Willen seines Vaters entgegenzusetzen, warten. Dieser hatte ihm am gleichen Abend, vor dem zu Bett gehen, verboten, des Nachts auf den Balkon zu gehen, nur um einen Kometen zu beobachten. Kenneth, so der Name des Jungen, der dort draußen, hoch über Shaw's Passage, auf dem Balkon stehend emporblickte, hatte es sofort bereut, nachdem er seinem Vater von dem geplanten, nächtlichen Exkurs, voll Übermut, berichtete.

Kenneth reckte sich, aufgestützt auf das steinerne Geländer, in der Erwartung, jeden Moment den Kometen über seinem Kopf dahin ziehen sehen zu können.

Nichts! Kein Komet und, dies fiel Kenneth just in diesem Moment erst auf, keine Sterne. Der Nachthimmel war zwar da, so war er sich sicher, doch es war so als ob der Himmel sich vor den grellen Lichtern der Stadt zurückgezogen hätte, ganz so wie Kenneths Vater seine Füße einzog, wenn er in seinem Lieblingssessel saß, während seine Frau davor staubsaugte. Kenneth schickte ein stummes: „Macht die Lichter aus!" an die Stadt Birmingham und ihre Einwohner. Doch er konnte nichts machen.

Die Straßenlichter, Leuchtreklamen, Scheinwerfer und die etlichen weiteren städtischen Lichtquellen würden ungehindert weiterleuchten und er würde das atemberaubende Schauspiel am Himmel verpassen. Kenneths Hände waren nun wieder aufgetaucht aus den Ärmeln, doch in Form von geballten Fäusten.

Mit gedämpften, dumpfen Hieben schlug er auf das Balkongeländer ein.

Er war so wütend, weil er nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass zu erreichen, wonach er sich so sehnte in diesem Augenblick. Seine Zähne knirschten unweigerlich in seinem zusammengepressten Mund und er warf der städtischen Skyline vernichtende Blicke zu, ganz so als könnte er nur durch seinen bloßen Blick die Lichter der Stadt zum Erlöschen bringen. Und dann Zack, die gesamte Shaw's Passage war dunkel.

Ungläubig starrte er hinunter in die nun dunkle Straße.

_Das kann nicht sein! Oder doch? War ich das etwa?_ Ungläubig blinzelnd wandte er seinen Blick wieder geradeaus und wie ein Teich, in den man einen Stein geworfen hat, floss die Welle der Dunkelheit, von Shaw's Passage Nr. 33 ausgehend, bis zur äußersten Grenze von Kenneths Blickfeld. So weit er sehen konnte, lag Birmingham nun im Dunkeln. Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber gleichzeitig wurde sein Denken kaskadenartig mit Glückseligkeit erfüllt. Er konnte nun nicht mehr anders, als, über beide Wangen strahlend, seinen Blick zum nun sternenklaren Nachthimmel zu richten. Dieses Bild würde er bis zu seinem Lebensende im Gedächtnis bewahren, das schwor er sich. Tausende und abertausende von Kilometern über ihm schoss der Große Komet Hale-Bopp dahin. Sein Schweif schimmerte bläulich, so kam es dem kleinen Sternengucker vor und in diesem Moment war er sich sicher, er hatte die Lichter ausgehen lassen. Wie er dies vollbracht hatte, war ihm in diesem glücklichen Moment nicht klar, doch war es überhaupt wichtig?

Er fand dies nicht, doch der Verlauf der Zeit sollte ihn eines besseren belehren.


	2. Kapitel 1: Eine Eule in meinem Bad

Kapitel 1: Eine Eule in meinem Bad

Inzwischen war mehr als ein Jahr vergangen und der selbe Junge, der damals so gespannt auf den Kometen wartete, mitten in der Nacht und frierend in seinem Schlafanzug, saß jetzt auf seinem Bett, nicht in einen Pyjama, sondern in einfache Jeans (mit Flicken an den Knien versteht sich) und ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Rum And Beer" gehüllt, und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster seines Kinderzimmers. Dieser Junge, Kenneth Shellblood, war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Junge und doch unterschied ihn augenscheinlich etwas ganz deutlich von den anderen Kindern in seinem Alter. Vielleicht etwas kleiner als der durchschnittliche Junge seines Alters, von sehniger Konstitution, eine sehr moosiggrüne Augenfarbe, schlanke, lange Finger, ein dünn auslaufendes Kinn, weiche Wangenkonturen und den Anflug von Schollohren, also durchaus im Rahmen der Definition eines normalen Jungen, wäre da nicht sein unverschämt unnormales und ungewöhnliches Haar gewesen. Dieses war dermaßen verstrubbelt, sodass seine Mutter ihm manchmal scherzhaft vorwarf, er habe einen Kamm-Abweis-Zauber auf seine Haare gesprochen. Doch mehr als die Konsistenz und Unbändigkeit seiner bis zur Mitte seines Nackens reichenden Haare war doch die eigentliche Haarfarbe ganz und gar unnormal. Wobei es besser heißen sollte: Die Haarfarben waren ganz und gar unnormal, denn von rechts nach links durchlief sein Haar eine Farbe von dem hellen, fast platinfarbenen blond seiner Mutter, dann dunkler werdend, bis zum kohlenähnlichen Pechschwarz der Haare seines Vaters. Dies war tatsächlich seine natürliche Haarfarbe, auch wenn Kenneth seine Mutter sich nach jedem Elternsprechtag an seiner Schule wieder darüber ärgern hörte, dass die Lehrerin ihr wieder einmal vorgeworfen hatte, ihre eigenen Modekomplexe an der Frisur ihres Kindes auszulassen, in Form von punkigen Färbungen. Dabei hatte seine Mutter ihm doch bis zu seinem achten Lebensjahr tatsächlich die Haare gefärbt, jedoch in nur einer einheitlichen Farbe, um ihn wie ein ganz normales Kind aussehen zu lassen, das keine sozialen Repressalien zu befürchten hat. Mit neun Jahren jedoch hatte er sich immer mehr dagegen gewehrt und seine Mutter ließ ihm schließlich die Freiheit, seine ungewöhnliche Haarpracht der Öffentlichkeit der lokalen Grundschule Tag für Tag präsentieren zu dürfen.

Aus dem Fenster in der schrägen Wand gegenüber starrend, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seinem elften Geburtstag am darauf folgenden Tag, während er dem Himmel dabei zusah, wie er eine immer rötlichere Färbung annahm.

Bei einem Jungen in seinem Alter würde man eigentlich annehmen, er denke über die Geschenke nach, die er am nächsten Tag bekommen würde, doch es war viel mehr sein Vater, über den er nachdachte, denn je näher Kenneths elfter Geburtstag rückte, umso brummiger und anscheinend missgelaunter wurde er.

Immer wenn er diesen Status der Sturheit, des Stirnrunzelns und des ärgerlich Murmelns erreichte, zog er sich in seinen alten ausgeblichenen, grauen Lieblingssessel, genau vor dem großen, altväterischen Kamin im Wohnzimmer, zurück, um in alten Wälzern aus den etlichen Bücherschränken zu schmökern.

Das Wohnzimmer der Shellbloods verlief über die gesamte Breite ihrer einstöckigen Wohnung, direkt unter dem Dach eines alten Mehrfamilienhauses. Dieser Altbau hatte den Zweiten Weltkrieg fast völlig unbeschadet überstanden, so berichtete es Kenneths Vater ihm jedes Mal wenn der Zweite Weltkrieg gerade thematisch in einer Zeitung oder einem Magazin aufbereitet wurde oder lediglich im TV erwähnt wurde. Nur das Erdgeschoss, sowie die erste Etage wurden damals beschädigt, so erfuhr Kenneth. Die oberen Stockwerke blieben völlig unversehrt vom Krieg.

Jedenfalls war Kenneth betrübt über die schlechte Laune seines Vaters, nur einen Abend vor dem Geburtstag seines einzigen Kindes. Doch Kenneths Mama hatte ihm gut zugeredet, dass sein Vater bestimmt wieder guter Dinge sein würde, wenn es daran ging, den Geburtstag seines Sohnes zu feiern.

Die helle Stimme seiner Mutter drang von der Küche, so vermutete Kenneth, durch das Wohnzimmer und den Flur zu seinem Kinderzimmer durch: „Kenneth, Schatz, kommst du bitte und deckst den Tisch?" Dies war eine dieser Elternfragen, die eigentlich keine Frage oder Bitte, sondern ein Befehl waren, jedoch schön verpackt in ein blumiges Gewand. Das, dachte Kenneth feixend, hatte seine Mutter gut drauf. Sie bekam sogar seinen Vater dazu, ab und zu einkaufen zu gehen, wenn sie es selbst aus zeitlichen Gründen nicht schaffte, obwohl dieser es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, in Supermärkte oder andere, mit Menschenmengen (was bei Kenneths Vater schon fünf Personen heißen konnte) gefüllte, Plätze zu gehen.

Träge tapste er aus seinem Zimmer, durch den kleinen Flur und blieb im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Er sah sich in dem weitläufigen Zimmer um, ganz so als wäre er dort nie zuvor gewesen. Zu seiner linken, am nicht befeuerten Kamin, in seinem alten Ohrensessel, saß Kenneths Vater, Patrimus, las in einem Buch und machte sich nebenbei Notizen. Er sah nicht zu Kenneth auf. Völlig vertieft in seine Lektüre und seine Niederschrift saß er da, vorn übergebeugt, während er nicht die weiche Lehne des Sessels ausnutzte. Kenneth sah zu, wie sein Vater beim Schreiben lautlos mitsprach, jedoch nur mit minimalen Mundbewegungen.

Alle paar Sekunden kratzte er sich mit dem Bleistift an seinem kantig markanten Kinn, welches von einem kratzigen Dreitagebart besät war. Die Stoppeln, die Patrimus Shellbloods Wangen und Kiefer zierten, verliehen ihm, zusätzlich zu seinem oft mürrischen Verhalten, einen kantigen und verwegenen Look.

Aber auch andere Faktoren trugen durchaus ihren Teil zu dem abenteuerlichen Aussehen von Kenneths Vater bei: Zu allererst seine strubbelig wilden Haare, die, kürzer als Kenneths Haare und ausschließlich von rabenschwarzer Farbe, von seinem Haupt abstanden, ganz so als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gekrochen, auch wenn es Zeit war für das Abendessen. Unter seinem Kraushaar lagen zwei tiefkobaltblaue Augen in ihren tiefen Höhlen. Dieses Blau war von so unwahrscheinlicher Stärke, dass Kenneth gut verstehen konnte, warum seine Mutter immer wieder von den wunderschönen Augen ihres Ehegatten schwärmte, auch wenn es ihm gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Das verwegenste und mysteriöseste am Aussehen von Kenneths Vater war jedoch die nicht geringe Menge an größeren und kleineren Narben, die seinen Körper zierten. An den Händen, Armen, Beinen, sowie am Hals und auf der Brust waren einige vorhanden und auf Nachfrage seines Sohnes lieferte Patrimus nur eine Antwort ab, auf die Frage, was die Quelle dieser und jener Narbe sei: „Ich war mal in der Metallverarbeitung. Da gings hart zur Sache." Diese Auskunft verwunderte Kenneth immer noch, da sein Vater nun Schriftsteller war und der Sprung vom einfachen Arbeiter in der Metallverarbeitung zum Autor doch schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater einmal in einer Fabrik geschuftet hatte.

Nun gut, er war nicht gerade schmächtig, also keineswegs ein Hungerhaken, doch Kenneth stellte sich unter einem Metallarbeiter jemanden sehr kräftig gebautes vor, hatte sein Vater doch eher eine drahtige, athletische Figur. Und genau diese Figur reckte sich nun, nachdem sie den Notizblock nebst Stift, sowie das Buch auf den schienbeinhohen Stubentisch aus Holz, mit einer Tischplatte aus Marmor, gelegt hatte und ging hinüber zu einem der Schränke, voll mit Büchern, die fast die gesamte Wandfläche des heimeligen Wohnzimmers bedeckten. Patrimus Shellblood klapperte mit den Augen die Buchtitel ab und zog schließlich ein dünnes, senfgelbes Exemplar aus dem Schrank, um sich danach mit wehendem Bademantel, den er über seinen normalen Sachen trug, wieder in den Sessel fallen zu lassen. So langsam verlor Kenneth das Interesse, seinem Vater beim Lesen und Kritzeln zuzusehen und so wandte er den Blick zur Einbauküche, die sich nahtlos zur Rechten an das Wohnzimmer anschloss.

Ein Schreck durchfuhr ihn! Seine Mutter stand genau vor ihm, die Hände in die Hüfte gepresst und gespielt ärgerlich hinabblickend auf ihren Sohn.

„Hast du vor, dort den ganzen Abend zu stehen oder willst du mir auch noch mal helfen, den Tisch zu decken?" Kenneth folgte seiner Mutter mit hängenden Schultern zur Küche, während sie selber dahinzuschweben schien. Sie nahm drei flache Teller aus dem mattgrünen Küchenschrank und gab sie Kenneth, obwohl die Entfernung zum Küchentisch, so war er sich sicher, dieselbe war. Elaine Shellblood, so der komplette Name von Kenneths Mutter, wirbelte geradezu durch die kleine Küche.

Drehte hier den Speck um, holte da ein Gewürz, schaute dort nach dem Teig.

Und dabei wehten ihre engelsblonden, fast bis zur Hüfte reichenden Haare eindrucksvoll hinter ihr her. Wieder versank Kenneth in Gedanken, während er seiner Mutter zusah, wie sie durch die Küche huschte.

Seine Mutter war ein wahrer Sonnenschein, besser könne man es einfach nicht beschreiben, so überlegte er. Sie war jederzeit enthusiastisch und fröhlich.

Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte Kenneth sie betrübt oder in wirklich negativer Stimmung erlebt. Sie war der genaue Gegenpol zu seinem Vater und genau deshalb passten sie auch so hervorragend zusammen, dachte Kenneth. Sie ergänzten sich einfach in jeder Beziehung und Kenneth hatte seinen Vater nie mit einer anderen Person jemals auch nur halbwegs so nett, und liebevoll schon gar nicht, reden hören.

Auch nicht mit ihm. Natürlich, er war sein Vater und er liebte Kenneth ebenso sehr wie seine Frau, doch vermochte er dies seinem Sohn nie in der Form zu zeigen, wie er es Elaine zeigen konnte. Kenneth fand dies jedoch nicht weiter tragisch, gut, manchmal hätte er sich ein wenig mehr Wärme von Seiten seines Vaters gewünscht, doch Kenneth fand immer wieder auf eines zurück, was seine Eltern betraf und dies sagte er sich oft, auch weil er einfach stolz war, so tolle Eltern zu haben: „Mein Vater ist der Geist und meine Mutter das Herz der Familie." Mit seinem Vater verband Kenneth den Wissensdurst. Er konnte ihm stundenlang zuhören, wenn sein Vater etwas erzählte, sei es über Astronomie, für die sich Kenneth brennend interessierte, oder auch irgendein anderes Thema. Sein Vater wusste eigentlich zu allem etwas und manchmal pflegte er einfach aus seinem Schneckenhäuschen hinauszukommen und dann konnte er gar nicht mehr aufhören, Kenneth hiervon und davon zu erzählen. Diese gelegentliche Nähe zu seinem Vater genoss Kenneth in vollen Zügen. Seine Mutter dagegen war immer für ihn da, wenn es in der Schule Probleme gab, was nicht sehr oft war, da Kenneth ein relativ guter Schüler war, oder wenn er traurig war, doch konnte er auch seine Freude jederzeit mit ihr teilen und dies baute ihn sehr auf. „Kenneth? Was hältst du davon, wenn du die Teller auch mal auf den Tisch stellst?" Kenneth sah sich um. Wieder war er völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er stellte die Teller auf dem Tisch ab und verteilte sie auf die Plätze.

„Du denkst wohl schon an deine Geschenke, wie?" fragte seine Mutter und zwinkerte ihm verspielt zu. „Da wirst du dich aber noch gedulden müssen bis morgen früh.

Und du stellst dir nicht extra früh deinen Wecker!" Sie wedelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor seinem Gesicht, so als ob er dies jemals getan hätte, und lachte.

Während des Abendessens beobachtete Kenneth seinen Vater, der, auf die Ellenbogen gestützt, lustlos in seiner Portion „Toad In The Hole" herumstocherte, als wäre die Gabel ein Degen und das Gericht sein Gegner in einem Fechtduell.

Er war sich nun nicht mehr so sicher, ob sein Vater am nächsten Morgen schon besserer Laune sein würde, denn er erschien Kenneth nicht nur ungewöhnlich grimmig, wie er da auf seinen Teller herabstarrte, nein, er sah auch zum ersten Mal bei seinem Vater einen Anflug von, und Kenneth traute seinen Augen nicht, Traurigkeit. Oder war es doch etwas anderes als Traurigkeit? Nie hatte Kenneth solch ein Anzeichen von Schwäche bei seinem Vater gesehen und er musste sich dazu zwingen, weiter zu essen als sei nichts Besonderes geschehen, wenn er schon dasaß und seinen Vater mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Auch seine Mutter schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, denn, eben noch völlig ruhig und zufrieden dasitzend und essend, schwatzte sie wie aus der Kanone geschossen los: „Also ich muss sagen, irgendwie schmeckt der Teig anders. Die haben auch die Verpackung geändert. Ich verstehe gar nicht warum. Ich frage mich ob die die Zutaten auch verändert haben, denn es schmeckt ja schon ein wenig ungewohnt. Hm, vielleicht hab ich auch zu viel Salz rein getan. Auf jeden Fall schmeckt der Teig anders als sonst. Ich mach's einfach nächste Woche noch mal und dann werde ich ja sehen ob es an zu wenig Salz lag." Sie beendete dieses Satzstakkato mit einem verlegenen, schulmädchenhaften Kichern, wobei Kenneth der verstohlene Blick zu ihrem Gemahl auffiel. Zu Bett ging Kenneth mit einem Gefühlsmischmasch aus Unsicherheit, wie die Laune seines Vaters wohl an seinem Geburtstag aussähe, und der Befürchtung, dass wenn die Laune nicht besser oder sogar schlechter geworden sei, Kenneths Geburtstag wohl der trostloseste in seinem bisherigen Leben sein würde, auch wenn seine Mutter sicherlich alles daran setzen würde, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde, doch gewiss mit dem gleichen Effekt wie am Abendtisch.

Der Morgen Kenneths elften Geburtstages kam und nachdem seine Mutter ihn unsanft durch ihre glockenhelle Stimme und das heftige Aufziehen der Jalousien seines Fensters aus einem wunderbaren Traum, in dem er von einem riesigen Vogel in dessen Klauen über das ganze Land geflogen wurde, riss, umarmte sie ihn und wünschte ihm alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Sein Vater saß wie üblich in seinem Sessel, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet und auf die Geschenke auf dem Wohnzimmertisch starrend, so als wolle er sie jeden Moment anschreien.

Auch er gratulierte seinem Sohn, jedoch nicht einmal annähernd so herzlich wie Elaine. Er schüttelte Kenneth energisch die Hand und klopfte ihm zweimal auf die Schulter, während er ihm ein zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr gelungenes Lächeln schenkte. Die Probleme seines Vaters, soweit er denn wirklich welche hatte, waren also nicht wie von Geisterhand über Nacht gelöst worden und er hatte seinen Gemütszustand mit in den neuen Tag genommen. Das Auspacken der Geschenke förderte einen 50 Dollar Schein seiner Großeltern mütterlicherseits (sie lebten in Detroit, in den USA), ein Buch über Astronomie, ein Brettspiel mit mittelalterlicher Aufmachung (beides Geschenke seiner Eltern), sowie ein Buch über Birmingham City (ein Geschenk des alten Ehepaares ein Stockwerk unter den Shellbloods), den Fußballclub der Stadt, zutage. Am meisten freute sich Kenneth natürlich über das Astronomiebuch, indem alles Mögliche über die verschiedenen Planeten stand.

„Du hast eines übersehen, Kenneth." wies ihn sein Vater zurecht.

Dem Blick seines Vaters folgend, sah Kenneth, dass noch ein weiteres Geschenk, ebenfalls von auffälliger Buchform, anscheinend vom Tisch gefallen war und nun daneben lag. Kenneth hob es auf und fragte, ohne es auszupacken: „Und von wem ist das?"

„Dieses Buch ist von mir." Kenneths Mutter warf ihrem Mann einen überraschten Blick zu und sagte: „Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts. Wann hast du das denn gekauft?"

„Vor ein paar Wochen. Und stimmt, ich habe es bewusst alleine gekauft."

Kenneth, der das Geschenk immer noch eingewickelt in der Hand hielt, schaute seinen Vater ebenso überrascht an, wie es auch seine Mutter noch tat.

Ihr Blick begann sich jedoch zu lösen, wie der Knopf eines zu engen Hemdes am Bauch einer dicken Person. Ihr erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck wich der ihrem Gesicht so vertrauten Verspieltheit. „Wolltest mich wohl ausstechen bei den Geschenken, wie?" Sie zwinkerte Patrimus zu, dessen Miene undurchdringbar blieb, und widmete sich wieder der Zubereitung des schlaraffenartigen Frühstücks.

„Willst du es nicht öffnen?" fragte Patrimus seinen Sprössling mit ruhiger Stimme und dem scheinbar für immer bleibenden Pokerface.

Kenneth murmelte verdutzt etwas: „Hm… Ähm… J-Ja." und riss das silbrig schimmernde und amateurhaft verpackte Geschenkpapier ab.

Es war wirklich ein Buch. Es hatte eine schwarze Buchdecke aus einem ledergleichen Material und, diese Tatsache verwunderte Kenneth, weder Titel noch sonst irgendetwas, was den Inhalt oder die Herkunft des Buches auswies.

Als Kenneth das Buch aufschlug und die Seiten zwischen seinen Fingern durchfließen ließ, wurde seine Verwunderung nicht gerade geringer.

Auch der Buchblock war vollkommen leer. Das Buch bestand aus nichts als einem schwarzen Einband mit blassgelben Seiten darin. Kein Titel, kein Autor, kein Inhalt.

Den Mund geöffnet, sodass nur ein Fragezeichen herauskommen konnte, sah er auf zu seinem Vater und dieser ließ den Anflug eines hochgezogenen Mundwinkels aufblitzen. „Du wirst es noch brauchen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Mit dieser mehr als unbefriedigenden Antwort stand er auf und setzte sich an den fertig gedeckten Tisch, der alle möglichen Bestandteile eines ausgiebigen Frühstücks duftend zur Schau stellte.

Nach dem überaus reichlichen Frühstück, während dem Kenneth das Rätsel um das Buch ohne Buchstaben kurzzeitig beiseite schob ob einer Übermacht an Speck, Würstchen und Weißbrot, setzte er sich in das kleine, dunkelblaue Velourssofa, welches genau neben der Einbauküche stand und schmökerte in dem Buch über Astronomie, wobei er immer wieder kurz in das unbeschriftete, schwarze Buch schaute, so als würde er erwarten, dass das Buch sich doch noch dazu entschied, seinen Inhalt preiszugeben. Langsam beschlich Kenneth allerdings das Gefühl, dass dieses Buch schlicht und ergreifend ein einfaches Notizbuch war.Diese Alternative schien ihm aber trotzdem sehr unattraktiv, könnte man auf einem ganz einfachen Block doch auch Notizen machen, so wie sein Vater dies immer tat.

Patrimus blieb am Küchentisch sitzen und schaute Kenneth dabei zu, wie er die beiden Bücher abwechselnd durchblätterte, wobei der Inhalt des Astronomiebuches selbstverständlich ein wenig interessanter war und daher eine längere Inspektion des Enthaltenen weitaus lohnenswerter war. Wie Kenneth aus den Augenwinkeln auffiel, nippte sein Vater immer noch an seiner ersten Tasse schwarzen Kaffees, die nun sicherlich nur noch lauwarm bis einfach nur kalt war.

Währenddessen wuselte Elaine Shellblood durch die Wohnung und nachdem sie das Geschenkpapier, dass Kenneth vor lauter Verwunderung über das leere Buch einfach auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen gelassen hatte, in den Müll geworfen hatte, sammelte sie die dreckige Wäsche aus dem Eltern- und dem Kinderschlafzimmer in einem pinkfarbenen Plastikkorb und marschierte damit ab ins Badezimmer.

Während des Frühstücks hatte sie sich laut denkend daran erinnert, noch die Wäsche machen (also waschen) zu müssen und nun… kreischte sie laut auf!

Man hörte den Wäschekorb auf die Fliesen des Badezimmers knallen und die überraschten Männer der Familie Shellblood sahen, wie ihre Mutter aus dem Bad stürmte, einen zu Tode erschrockenen Blick auf dem sonst so anmutigen Antlitz, und in die Küche rannte. Sie krallte sich an die Schultern ihres Mannes, der den eben genommenen Schluck Kaffee prompt wieder in seine Tasse gespuckt hatte ob des plötzlichen Schreies seiner Gattin.

„Eine Eule in meinem Bad!" schrie Elaine aufgebracht und zeigte zum Flur.

Ihr ausgestreckter Arm zitterte heftig und wurde dabei nur von dem ebenfalls ausgestreckten Zeigefinger übertroffen, der wild hoch- und runterschaukelte.

Patrimus atmete plötzlich tief ein und, Kenneth rechnete bereits nicht mehr damit, dass sein Vater jemals wieder ausatmen würde, ließ die Luft sausend aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Er stand auf und, entgegen der Erwartung Kenneths, ging er nicht zum Badezimmer um den nachtaktiven Vogel wieder zu verscheuchen, der hörbar im Bad mit den Flügeln schlug, sondern drehte sich herum, packte die Hände seiner Frau und sagte mit friedlich eingehauchter Stimme: „Beruhige dich, Schatz."

Diese Reaktion konnte Kenneth nicht im Geringsten verstehen. Er selbst hatte zwar keine Angst vor Eulen, fand sie sogar durchaus faszinierend, doch es wunderte ihn schon, dass sein Vater anscheinend nichts unternahm um das Ungetüm fortzujagen, welches seiner Frau einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.

„Setz dich bitte und bleib ruhig. Die nächsten Minuten werden nicht einfach für dich." Schlagartig war Elaine ruhig. Diese Aussage ihres Mannes war sowohl schockierend, als auch ernüchternd in ihrer krassen Ausführung.

Kenneth konnte nichts anderes als immer wieder von seinem Vater, zu seiner Mutter und zum Flur zu sehen, dann wieder von Vorne, in völliger Brachlegung aller Gedanken, die sich noch vor ein paar Sekunden in seinem Kopf abgespielt haben mögen. Als Kenneth gerade wieder den Blick vom Flur zu seinem Vater richten wollte, drangen erneut Geräusche von aufeinander reibenden Federn an sein Ohr und nur Millisekunden darauf hoppelte die Eule, es war ein gebieterischer, großer Kauz, aus der offenen Badezimmertüre durch den kleinen Flur ins Wohnzimmer und direkt auf Kenneth zu. Er hielt den Atem an und auch der Kauz hielt an, nicht mehr als einen Meter von ihm entfernt. „Nimm der Eule bitte den Brief ab, Kenneth." gebot ihm sein Vater mit der üblichen harten Stimme, aber vermischt mit einer Idee Belustigung. Jetzt fiel auch Kenneth der kleine Brief auf, der am linken Bein der Eule befestigt war. „Nur zu, sie wird dich nicht beißen." Kenneth schob sich sachte vom Sofa, ohne wirklich aufzustehen, und sank vor dem Kauz auf die Knie.

Er wartete einen Moment, ob der Kauz nach ihm schnappen würde, doch dieser beobachtete ihn nur aus ernsten Augen. _Na los _dachte Kenneth, sich selbst auffordernd, den Mut aufzubringen, seine Hände auszustrecken.

Dann tat er es, nicht einmal bewusst. Er streckte die Hände aus und entband den Brief samt goldener Schnur, mit welcher der Brief an der Extremität befestigt war, vom Bein der Eule. Der Kauz klapperte kurz mit seinem Schnabel, als wolle er etwas sagen, drehte sich um und flog schnurstracks auf den Lieblingssessel von Kenneths Vater, wo er sich niederließ und in aller Seelenruhe sein Gefieder putzte.

Anscheinend zur weiteren Beruhigung seiner Frau sagte Patrimus: „Er wartet jetzt da. Wenn es Zeit ist, schicke ich ihn wieder weg." Dabei strich er über den linken Oberarm seiner Frau. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl, neben Kenneths Mutter, die immer noch ruhig, doch zugleich geschockt war. „Ich werde euch alles erklären, aber zuerst: Kenneth, mach bitte den Brief auf und lies ihn laut vor."

Während Kenneth den kleinen, gelblichen Umschlag in seiner Hand drehte, sah er, dass darauf kein Absender verzeichnet war. Lediglich der Empfänger stand dort in schnörkeliger Schreibschrift und smaragdgrüner Tinte:

Mr. K. Shellblood

Kinderzimmer

Shaw's Passage 33

Aston

Birmingham

Dieser Brief war unmissverständlich an ihn adressiert. Aber wer schrieb auf den Brief denn eine so genaue Adressatenangabe? Kenneth hatte zwar noch nie einen Brief verschickt, doch wusste er, dass dies sicherlich nicht normal war.

Dazu trug das wunderliche Äußere des Briefs natürlich ihr übriges.

Kenneth drehte den Brief um und bestaunte die blutrote Wachsversiegelung des Schreibens. Es war irgendein Logo oder Emblem. Genaueres konnte er nicht erkennen. Nur das in der Mitte des Emblems ein großes „H" stand.

Er fand dieses Siegel sehr interessant, doch musste er es zwangsläufig zerstören um an den noch viel spannenderen Inhalt des Umschlags zu gelangen.

Kenneth entnahm zwei Blätter desselben schweren Pergaments, aus dem auch der Briefumschlag selbst gemacht war. Er schlug die Blätter in seinen Händen auf, so als wolle er bewirken, dass sie sich weiter entfalteten.

Er presste seine Augenlider kurz zusammen um sie zum Lesen bereit zu machen und begann dann Wort für Wort vorzulesen:

„HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiterin: Minerva McGonagall

(Orden der Merlin, Zweiter Klasse, Hexenmst.)

Sehr geehrter Mr. Shellblood,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Filius Flitwick_

Stellvertretender Schulleiter"

Kenneth wollte etwas sagen, doch es ging nicht, da sein Mund aufgeklappt war und sein Unterkiefer tonnenschwer schien. „Weiter. Weiter." sagte sein Vater mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung. Kenneth nahm sich nun den zweiten Zettel vor:

„HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

**Uniform**

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o. Ä.)

4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

**Lehrbücher**

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

- Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_

- Bathilda Bagshot: _Geschichte der Zauberei_

- Adalbert Schwahfel: _Theorie der Magie_

- Emeric Wendel: _Verwandlungen für Anfänger_

- Phyllida Spore: _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_

- Arsenius Bunsen: _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_

- Lurch Scamander: _Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind_

- Oppulus Nubs: _Dunkle Magie, Abwehr für Amateure_

**Ferner werden benötigt:**

- 1 Zauberstab

- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen

- 1 Teleskop

- 1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen. Das Mitbringen eines Tieres einer anderen Tierart wird nur in Spezialfällen bei rechtzeitiger Zusendung eines schriftlichen Antrages und der daran anschließenden Einverständniserklärung seitens der Schulleiterin genehmigt.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN"

Langsam ließ Kenneth die Hände, die die beiden Zettel verkrampft in ihrem Griff hielten, auf seine Oberschenkel sinken. Sein Gehirn begann erst jetzt wieder richtig damit, den Denkprozess aufzunehmen, wie eine alte verrostete Maschine, die für Dekaden ungenutzt geblieben war und nun wieder in Gang gebracht wurde.

Er stammelte etwas, dass eigentlich einmal als Frage aus seinem Munde kommen sollte und sah zu seinen Eltern. Seine Mutter war es, die sich zuerst ein Herz fasste um die eine Frage zu stellen, die auch Kenneth auf der Seele brannte: „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Ihre Stimme klang zittrig, doch Kenneth konnte es seiner Mutter nicht verdenken, dass sie nervös war, fühlte er sich doch genauso.

Sein Vater schluckte, sah hinunter auf den Tisch und dann wandte er sein Gesicht Kenneth zu und sagte: „Du, mein Sohn, bist ein Zauberer."


	3. Kapitel 2: Ein Zauberer

Kapitel 2: Ein Zauberer

Wollte Elaine noch etwas sagen, so wurde ihr nun die Luft abgeschnürt, denn diese Ankündigung ihres Mannes, die die Bestätigung des verrückten Briefes war, konnte keinen Zweifel mehr aufkommen lassen. Auch darauf, sich verhört zu haben, konnte sich weder Kenneth noch seine Mutter verlassen, denn Patrimus Augen sprachen eine ebenso deutliche Sprache wie auch seine Aussage.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen ohne das auch nur ein Wort durch den Raum geworfen wurde, doch dann war es wieder Kenneths Mutter, die das Schweigen brach, dass ihr Mann so geduldig hingenommen hatte: „Was… Woher… Woher weißt du das? B-Bist du etwa auch…?" Trotz der Unvollständigkeit dieser zwei Fragen, war klar worauf sie hinauswollte. Kenneth sah dem Dialog seiner Eltern zu, als ginge es dabei gar nicht um ihn, als sei er ebenso ein Zuschauer wie die Eule, die zweifellos immer noch im Sessel seines Vaters saß und somit nachweislich keine Einbildung war.

„Ich weiß, dass Kenneth ein Zauberer ist, weil ich selbst einer bin." Auch nach dieser Äußerung ließ Patrimus seiner Familie eine Verschnaufpause, allerdings nur eine ganz kurze. „Jedoch habe ich das Zauberer-Sein vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Seit deiner Geburt, Kenneth…" Er sah zu seinem Sohn, der sich ob der unverhofften Aufmerksamkeit erschrak. „… habe ich mich vor diesem Tage gefürchtet. Der Tag, an dem du deinen Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten wirst und von deiner wahren Natur erfährst." Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und zitterten.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Zauberer? So etwas wäre doch herausgekommen!"

schrie Kenneths Mutter plötzlich auf, wobei sie sich für einen Moment hinstellte und sofort wieder Platz nahm, als ihr Gatte wieder anfing zu sprechen: „Die Existenz ihrer Welt ist verborgen vor der Welt der Muggel."

Patrimus sah ihre fragenden Gesichter und führte seine Erklärung fort: „Muggel sind normale, nichtmagische, Menschen. Doch obwohl ihre Welt vor dieser verborgen gehalten wird, leben wir doch in Symbiose miteinander." Kenneths Vater kniff die Augen zu und man sah, wie sich sein Kiefer verkrampfte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment in dieser Starre löste sich das Gesicht Patrimus wieder und er begann von neuem: „Es würde zu lange dauern, euch nun jedes kleine Detail zu erläutern und du, Kenneth, wirst, sofern du diesen Weg wählst, alles noch früh genug lernen." Sein Blick wanderte von seinem Sohn zu seiner Ehefrau, deren Augen von einem feuchten Schimmern bedeckt waren. „Und du… Ich weiß, dass du geschockt bist und sobald du bereit und zurückgekehrt bist…"

Elaine unterbrach ihn: „Wovon zurückgekehrt?" schrie sie fast.

„Von deinen Eltern. Du wirst erst einmal Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchen und das verstehe ich." Wieder wartete er kurz. „Und ich ziehe es vor, weder über die Zaubererwelt, noch darüber, warum ich mich aus ihr zurückgezogen habe, zu reden und deswegen bitte ich euch: Fragt mich diesbezüglich nichts mehr. Ich werde euch keine Antwort geben." Kenneth sah, wie die Brust seines Vaters bebte.

Könnte man allein durch Gedanken und Gefühle explodieren, so wäre er es sicherlich in diesem Moment. So vieles schoss ihm durch Kopf und Herz, dass er nicht vermochte ein Gefühl oder einen Gedanken länger festzuhalten.

Sie kehrten alle immer wieder, doch verschwanden dann sofort im Nichts.

Dann holte ihn sein Vater ins Hier und Jetzt zurück: „Solltest du dich dazu entschließen, diesen Weg gehen zu wollen, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, der Schule, auf der auch ich als Kind war, und ein Zauberer zu werden, so werde ich dich nicht daran hindern und dich, so weit es mir nicht widerstrebt, unterstützen."

Gerade wollte Kenneth die Antwort geben, die aus dem einzig klaren Gedanken in seinem Kopf entsprang, als ihm seine Mutter erneut zuvor kam: „Eins noch! Warum hast du mir das vorenthalten? Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt? Dass du ein Zauberer bist und unser gemeinsamer Sohn ebenfalls einer werden würde? Warum?" Sie war jetzt aufgestanden, schrie und artikulierte wild mit den Armen, doch Patrimus blieb völlig ruhig sitzen und antwortete: „Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht sagen. Solltest du zu mir zurückkehren, so werde ich es dir erzählen, aber im Moment fühle ich mich nicht in der Lage dazu. Und nun frage nicht weiter." Die letzten Worte kamen flüsternd aus seinem Munde und Kenneths Mutter stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Also Kenneth, wie entscheidest du dich?" fragte sein Vater und Kenneth antwortete so energisch, als müsse er seinen Vater dazu überreden: „Ich gehe nach Hogwarts."

Sein Vater sagte nichts, sondern nahm sich einen Zettel, schrieb etwas darauf und gab ihn dem Kauz, der damit aus dem geöffneten Fenster entschwand.

Patrimus steckte die Kappe auf den Füller, mit dem er soeben auf den Zettel für die Eule geschrieben hatte, und sagte, beginnend mit einem Seufzer: „Damit bist du offiziell in Hogwarts angemeldet. In drei Wochen werden wir deine Schuleinkäufe erledigen und ich bitte dich, in der Zwischenzeit nicht weiter darüber zu sprechen." Kenneth wollte noch etwas antworten, doch der Tonfall seines Vaters ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass Kenneth sich daran zu halten habe. Noch am selben Abend packte seine Mutter ihren Koffer und nahm den nächsten Flug in die USA.

Sie drückte Kenneth und als er, zwischen zwei Schluchzern, unter Tränen fragte, ob sie denn bald wiederkäme, zog sie lediglich die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln empor, dass sicherlich ermunternd wirken sollte, doch dieses Kriterium wahrlich nicht erfüllte, und strich ihm abschließend noch einmal mit dem Zeigefinger über die tränennasse Wange. Sein Vater meinte, sie würde wiederkommen, doch sagte er dies nicht etwa um Kenneth aufzumuntern, wie ihm schien, sondern mit einer solchen Gewissheit in der Stimme, die Kenneth völlig empörte und er den restlichen Abend in seinem Zimmer, unter der Decke seines Bettes, verbrachte. Wie konnte sich sein Vater nur so sicher sein, dass seine Mutter auf jeden Fall zurückkommen würde?

Immerhin hatte er sie mehr als elf Jahre lang belogen! Aus Groll gegen seinen Vater für diese widerliche Arroganz, entschloss Kenneth sich dazu, für die drei Wochen nicht nur nichts über die Zaubererwelt zu sagen oder zu fragen, sondern auch so desinteressiert und abweisend zu tun wie möglich. Dieses Vorhaben stellte sich jedoch als völlig undurchführbar heraus, da Kenneths Vorfreude und Spannung auf das, was ihn erwartete einfach zu mächtig waren. Zwar stellte er seinem Vater auch weiterhin keine Fragen über das ihn erwartende, doch konnte er seine Hibbeligkeit ob seiner Zukunft nicht einstellen. Und es wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer und die Tage wurden länger und länger wie ihm schien. Die einzigen Lichtblicke in diesen drei Wochen waren die gelegentlichen Anrufe seiner Mutter und seiner Großeltern aus den USA. Bei jedem Telefongespräch fragte Kenneth, ob seine Mutter auch mit seinem Vater sprechen wolle, in der Hoffnung, sie würden sich wieder vertragen, doch lehnte Elaine Shellblood dieses Angebot jedes Mal ab und auch auf die Frage hin, wann sie denn wiederkäme, konnte oder wollte sie keine Antwort geben.

Ansonsten gingen Kenneth und sein Vater sich die meiste Zeit diskret aus dem Weg.

Sie aßen gemeinsam Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen, ohne jegliche Konversation, und den Rest des Tages verbrachte sein Vater lesend und schreibend im Wohnzimmer, während Kenneth zumeist aus dem Fenster seines Kinderzimmers schaute und seine Tagträume von Geschichten über Zauberer und Hexen beherrschen ließ.

Schließlich war der Tag da, der 25. August, genau eine Woche vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts. Am Abend des vorigen Tages hatte Patrimus sein Schweigen bezüglich der Zaubererwelt gebrochen, was seinen Sohn durchaus überrascht hatte.

Er hatte ihm erzählt, wie man nach Hogwarts kommt: Mit einem Zug nur für Schüler, dem Hogwarts-Express, der am 1. September pünktlich um 11 Uhr losfuhr, egal bei welchem Wetter, und zwar vom, für Muggel unzugänglichen, Gleis 9 ¾, dessen Eingang sich, so sein Vater, in einer Abgrenzung genau zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 befand, im Bahnhof King's Cross in London. Doch nun würden sie erst einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen, die ebenfalls in London lag und, wie auch Gleis 9 ¾, versteckt vor den Augen und dem Bewusstsein der Muggel existierte.

Ihr Eingang war im Tropfenden Kessel, wahrscheinlich einem Pub, so wie es sich für Kenneth anhörte. Und sie würden nicht auf normalem Wege nach London reisen, etwa mit dem Auto oder dem Zug, sondern mit Flohpulver. Dieses Wort überrumpelte Kenneth dann schon ein wenig mehr als er gedacht hätte, denn wie konnte man mit einem Pulver Reisen unternehmen und dann auch noch eine so lange?

Er begriff, dass er sich wohl stärker darauf einstellen musste, in Zukunft mit völlig unbekannten und ihm ganz und gar bizarr vorkommenden Dingen konfrontiert zu werden. Er beschloss, den Dingen fortan aufgeschlossener entgegenzutreten und seine Verwunderung bei weiteren merkwürdigen und phantastischen Erlebnissen nicht so offen zu zeigen, um nicht plötzlich als Sonderling dazustehen.

Schließlich wollte er in Hogwarts Freunde finden und nicht wieder von allen gemieden werden, wegen seiner ungewöhnlichen Haarfarbe.

Doch sein Vater wollte ihm das Prinzip am Abend nicht mehr erklären und verwies ihn auf den nächsten Morgen. Nun wartete Kenneth also, ausgehbereit, im Wohnzimmer. „Du bist bereit?" fragte ihn sein Vater. Kenneth bejahte.

„Na schön, warte hier, ich hole das Flohpulver." Und schon war sein Vater im Schlafzimmer verschwunden, doch Kenneth hielt es nicht auf dem Sofa.

Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wo sein Vater dieses ominöse Pulver versteckt hatte und schlich ihm nach. Als er durch den Türspalt schielte, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus.

Neben dem Bett war sein Vater gerade wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, mit einem Geräusch, das dem gleicht, wenn man ein Lineal auf den Tisch haut.

In den Händen hielt er zwei schwarze Umhänge und eine bronzefarbene Kugel, mit drei Standbeinen. Er drehte sich der Tür zu, erschrak jedoch nicht.

Lediglich seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und er sagte scharf: „Hast du etwas gesehen?" Kenneth konnte nicht anders.

Er stammelte: „J-Ja, hab ich." Ein Schnauben entfuhr der hartkantigen, väterlichen Nase. „Das nennt man Apparieren. Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich schon denken, was es ist. Man reist von dem Ort an dem man sich gerade befindet zu einem meist beliebigen anderen Ort, ohne sich wirklich physisch zu bewegen."

Die Worte schäumten aus Kenneth hervor: „Können wir nicht so in die Winkelgasse reisen?" Er wollte dieses Apparieren auch machen, sofort, auf der Stelle.

Sein Vater versetzte ihm jedoch einen Dämpfer in seiner Begeisterung: „Ich könnte, ja, du aber wirst dies erst lernen dürfen, wenn du volljährig bist, das heißt 17 Jahre. Nicht 18, wie bei den Muggeln. Du entschuldigst also, wenn wir nun erst einmal mit dieser Transportmöglichkeit vorlieb nehmen." Er schüttelte die antiquarisch anmutende Kugel, die allen Anscheins nach also das Flohpulver enthielt.

Enttäuscht, doch ebenso gespannt auf das Flohpulver, streifte Kenneth den schwarzen Umhang über, den sein Vater ihm gab. Dieser war ihm zwar etwas zu lang, aber es sei sowieso nur für den kurzen Zeitraum, bis er selbst Umhänge bekommen sollte. Den anderen, längeren Umhang, warf sich Kenneths Vater über.

Dieser Umhang, im Gegensatz zu dem kleineren, war viel heruntergekommener, trotz des wahrscheinlich jüngeren Alters. Er hatte Löcher, Risse und war an einigen Stellen ganz ausgewaschen und doch wirkte er an seinem Vater wie der Umhang eines Landherrn, dem man Ehrerbietung entgegenzubringen hatte.

Auch der unterschiedliche Schnitt fiel Kenneth auf. War seiner überall gleichlang geschnitten und mit einer Kapuze, sah der Umhang seines Vaters doch etwas anders aus. Dieser hatte keine Kapuze, sondern einen großen, spitz zulaufenden Kragen, der scheinbar so gestärkt war, dass er nie schlaff hinunter hing, sondern jederzeit starr und aufrecht stand. Auch in der Länge unterschieden sie sich, so war der Erwachsenenumhang so lang geschnitten, dass ein wenig Stoff auf dem Boden hinter dem Träger herschleifte, doch, und dies verblüffte Kenneth, der allgemein eine gute Auffassungsgabe hatte, war der Umhang an diesem Stück nicht im geringsten beschmutzt. „Nun denn." sagte die große, schwarze Gestalt vor Kenneth, die tatsächlich sein Vater war, und hielt ihm die Kugel hin, die nun geöffnet war.

„Nimm eine Hand voll Pulver und folge mir zum Kamin."

Kenneth tauchte die Hand in die schimmernde Substanz von der Konsistenz von einfachem Staub. Sie war grau, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schimmerte sie auch in allen möglichen Farben. Während sie zum Kamin gingen, wäre Kenneth beinahe über einen Schemel gestolpert, weil er so gebannt auf das Pulver schaute.

„Du wirfst nun dein Flohpulver in den Kamin, sprichst laut und deutlich: _Zum Tropfenden Kessel_ und steigst in die Flammen. Keine Sorge, du wirst dich nicht verbrennen. Achte nur darauf sehr deutlich zu sprechen, hast du mich verstanden?" fragte Patrimus und sein Sohn nickte heftig.

Er schluckte, trat vor und schmiss das Pulver mit aller Kraft in den Kamin.

Urplötzlich züngelten grüne Flammen aus dem Nichts hervor und sein Vater stupste ihm unsanft in den Rücken. „Zum Tropfenden Kessel!" rief Kenneth vor Nervosität.

Dann schritt er wild pochenden Herzens durch die Flammen.

Es fühlte sich sprichwörtlich wie aus der Kanone geschossen an.

Er jagte, wild umherfuchtelnd, durch einen Wirbel aus Farben und sah immer wieder Bilder an sich vorbeifliegen. Er brauchte ein paar Momente um zu realisieren, dass er da durch offene Kamine nach außen, in die jeweiligen Zimmer sah, doch nie konnte er genaues erkennen. Dann klatschte er hart auf Holzdielen. Sein Kopf rumorte und er versuchte, ihn durch Festhalten, zum Aufhören zu bewegen.

Noch ein Wumms und er dachte schon, ihm wäre zu allem Überfluss noch etwas Hartes auf den Kopf gefallen, da wurde er auch schon auf die Beine gezogen, und zwar von seinem Vater. „Stell dich gefälligst hin!" zischelte er seinem Sohn zu, während er ihn grob am Handgelenk hochzog. Langsam begann Kenneth seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Das nicht viel Licht in den Raum fiel, erleichterte ihm die Anpassung seiner leicht brennenden Augen an die neue Umgebung.

„Wir sind da." flüsterte ihm sein Vater erneut zu.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden war nicht nur dunkel, sondern sah auch ziemlich schäbig aus. Kein Ort, an dem man gerne länger verweilte, dachte Kenneth.

Die Fenster waren allesamt von hölzernen Türläden verdeckt und nur das wenige Licht, das durch deren Spalten drang und von Staubpartikeln durchtanzt wurde, sowie einige Kerzen auf zwei, von der Decke hängenden Leuchtern, spendeten der ärmlichen Taverne ein wenig Licht. Der Schankraum, in dem die beiden Shellbloods sich befanden, war nur sehr mäßig besucht. Lediglich ein paar gedrückte Gestalten saßen an der Bar und schienen sich mehr für ihre Drinks als für die Neuankömmlinge zu interessieren. Die Mitte des Raums wurde von mehreren Tischen beherrscht, auf denen immer noch die Stühle standen, so wie sie in Restaurants oder Pubs immer hingestellt werden, wenn der Boden nach Feierabend gewischt wurde.

Dieser Boden, der aus grüngrauen und laut knarrenden Holzplanken bestand, schien jedoch noch nie Bekanntschaft mit einem Wischmob gemacht zu haben.

Was Kenneth auffiel, war, dass dieses Pub wohl auch als Pension diente, denn eine Treppe am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes führte in die obere Etage und Kenneth schickte ein kurzes, stummes Stoßgebet in den Himmel, dort nie genötigt zu sein, eine Nacht zu verbringen und er hoffte inständig, in Hogwarts möge es nicht ähnlich aussehen, wie im Tropfenden Kessel. Interessant war es zwar, doch schien ihm die ganze Umgebung einfach fremd und düster. Auch sein Vater brauchte wohl einen kurzen Moment um sich wieder an den Anblick dieser Taverne zu gewöhnen, denn mit einem beschließenden Seufzer, wies er Kenneth an, ihm zu folgen. Sie hatten sich gerade quer durch den Raum, zwischen den Tischen hindurch, geschlängelt, als die Tür hinter der Bar aufschwang und eine gekrümmte Gestalt hinter die Theke huschte. Der kleine, glatzköpfige Mann sah sofort zu ihnen hinüber und lächelte das zahnloseste Lächeln, das Kenneth je gesehen hatte. „Was darfs denn sein die Herr…" er stoppte und hustete, ohne die Hand vor den Mund zu halten. „Patrimus? Das ist doch wohl nicht der alte Patrimus?" krächzte er mit seiner rauen, ungleichmäßigen Stimme. Kenneths Vater ging an die Theke und Kenneth versuchte sich möglichst in seinem Schatten zu bewegen.

„Noch nicht so alt wie du, Tom." sagte er und schüttelte dem Wirt, auf dessen endloser Stirn ein Heer von Schweißperlen glänzte, die Hand, der daraufhin hinter der Bar hervorgehumpelt kam und nun Kenneth ins Visier nahm.

„Na wen haste denn da mitgebracht, sag mal? Das is ja wohl nich deiner, oder?"

fragte Tom, während er Kenneth mit seinen ungleich großen Augen unter die Lupe nahm. „Mein Sohn, Kenneth. Kommt dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts." sagte er wie beiläufig und Tom, der Wirt, hielt nun Kenneth seine verschrumpelte Hand zum Gruße hin. Zögernd führte er seine eigene Hand nach vorne, doch bevor er sich dazu bereit gemacht hatte, grabschte Tom sich seine Hand und schüttelte sie energisch, wozu er auch noch seine andere Pratze benutzte.

„Einkäufe erledigen, wie? Na mein Junge, jetzt lässts sich ja wieder sicher nach Hogwarts gehen. Jetzt wo er weg ist." Das, für Kenneths Geschmack viel zu lange, Händeschütteln wurde abrupt unterbrochen von einer höhnischen Stimme, deren Besitzer soeben aus derselben Tür gekommen war, wie der Wirt zuvor: „Und sein Vater hat nicht ein Fünkchen dazu beigetragen!" Kenneth, sein Vater und Tom sahen einen wulstigen Mann hinter der Theke hervortreten, begleitet von drei weiteren Männern. Der Mann, der gesprochen hatte, war in einen dunkelblauen, schimmernden Umhang mit weiß zulaufenden Ärmeln gekleidet und hatte blonde, kurze Haare, zu einem messerscharfen Mittelscheitel gekämmt. Während seine Stupsnase mit den stecknadelöhrgroßen Nasenlöchern gen Himmel ragte, schien sein ausladendes Kinn dem Boden entgegenstreben zu wollen, wurde jedoch von einem schneeweißen Halstuch gestoppt. Die anderen Männer waren von kleinerer Statur, hatten hell- bis dunkelbraune Haare und verschlossene Gesichter und trugen nur schlichte schwarze Umhänge. Der große, blonde Mann erhob erneut seine läutende Stimme: „Hat sich verkrochen in seinem Muggelloch und uns die Drecksarbeit erledigen lassen!"

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wuchs die Verwirrung in Kenneth und dann ergriff sein Vater das Wort, dessen Ausdruck eine souveräne Spannung ausstrahlte: „Mit _uns _meinst du hoffentlich nicht dich selbst, Delroy. Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gehört habe, hast du dir doch lediglich wieder den Hintern im Büro breit gesessen."

Ein höhnisches Lächeln streifte seine Mundwinkel und der Mann namens Delroy schritt energisch auf ihn zu, flankiert von den anderen drei Männern.

Blitzschnell griff Kenneths Vater unter seinen Umhang und holte etwas heraus, das er nun in der ausgestreckten Hand hielt: _Ein Zauberstab! _Für den Augenblick vergaß Kenneth diesen ganzen Disput und bewunderte, den schwarzen Zauberstab, spitz zulaufend und mit einem Ledergriff, so wie es aussah. Doch der kurze Moment der Bewunderung wurde unterbrochen von Toms Hand, mit den langen, braunen Fingernägeln, die die Hand seines Vaters herunterzog.

Kenneth sah, dass nun auch Delroy und seine drei stummen Begleiter ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten und auf seinen Vater zielten, doch Tom versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen: „Ich möcht die Herrn jetzt auffordern, zu gehen."

Delroy und seine Spießgesellen steckten ihre Zauberstäbe wieder weg, Delroy schenkte Kenneths Vater noch ein letztes höhnisches Lächeln, garniert mit einem „Geh wieder zurück in dein Muggelnest, Shellblood!" und Peng! Sie waren weg.

Auch Kenneths Vater steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und entschuldigte sich bei Tom für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Sie verabschiedeten sich und sein Vater führte Kenneth durch eine Holztür, direkt neben der Bar. Diese Tür führte in einen kleinen Hinterhof, in dem nichts anderes war als Unkraut, das durch den gepflasterten Boden wucherte und ein Mülleimer, der vor der Backsteinmauer stand, die den Hof umschloss. „Wer war denn der Mann?" traute sich Kenneth nun zu fragen. „Delroy Sturridge. Nur ein Tor unter so vielen. Mehr musst du nicht wissen" Und wieder hatte die Stimme seines Vaters einen abschließenden Klang angenommen und Kenneth gab sich vorerst damit zufrieden. Doch nun standen sie vor dem Mülleimer und Kenneth traute sich einfach nicht zu fragen, warum sie dies taten.

Sein Vater hatte für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen und tonlos etwas gemurmelt, so als ob er sich an etwas zu erinnern versuchte. Dann holte er erneut seinen Zauberstab heraus, der, wie Kenneth nun von nahem sah, schön glänzte, wie ein frisch polierter Billardque der Profis aus dem Fernsehen. Mit dem Zauberstab zählte sein Vater die Backsteine der Mauer ab, vom Mülleimerdeckel beginnend: Drei nach oben, zwei zur Seite und dann tippte er dreimal den Stein an, über dem er stehen geblieben war. Eine Sekunde geschah nichts, doch dann begannen die Steine sich zu drehen und zu bewegen. Es war so, als ob jemand sehr starkes die Steine von der Mitte aus nach außen drückte. Der Vorgang, der nur einen Moment dauerte, ließ einen Torbogen entstehen, der den Durchgang zu einer gepflasterten Straße ermöglichte, die sich nach ein paar Metern bog und nun drang lautes Stimmengewirr und Treiben an Kenneths Ohren. Ganz klar der Klang eines Marktplatzes oder einer Einkaufsmeile. Gerade wollte Kenneth den ersten Schritt tun, als ihm zu seiner rechten etwas auffiel. Sein Vater hielt ihm einen Zettel hin.

Er nahm ihn entgegen und schaute fragend zu ihm auf. „Geh allein. Ich habe dir alles notiert, wo du was bekommst. Zur Gringotts-Bank musst du nicht. Hier." er wühlte unter seinem Umhang einen dunkelpurpurnen Beutel, der bei jeder Bewegung laut klimperte, hervor. „Das ist genug Geld, damit du dir alles kaufen kannst, was du für Hogwarts brauchst. Die Verkäufer werden dir schon helfen mit dem Geld. Das sind alles ehrliche Leute." Ohne eine Verabschiedung drehte sich sein Vater um, im Begriff zu gehen, doch Kenneth hielt ihn mit einer Frage auf: „Wieso kommst du denn nicht mit?" „Ich möchte nicht." sprach er leise. „Aber du wirst das auch alleine schaffen. Ich werde hier auf dich warten." Und schon war er im Tropfenden Kessel verschwunden. Kenneth wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte, Ärger und Enttäuschung über seinen Vater oder Spannung und auch Vorfreude auf die Winkelgasse.

Er entschloss sich dazu, zuerst einmal mit dem Zweiten vorlieb zu nehmen und auf den Ärger zurückzukommen, wenn er in den Tropfenden Kessel zurückkehrte.

Ausgestattet mit einem Beutel voll Geld und der Aussicht auf neue, interessante Erlebnisse stapfte er eilig durch den Torbogen und als er hindurch getreten war, schloss dieser sich augenblicklich wieder. Kenneth packte sich an die Brust, dort, wo das Geld in seiner Umhangtasche klimperte, und stolzierte drauf los.


End file.
